In molding and making polymers, lubricants and additives are important to the final product being produced. It is common for polymers to contain additives, such as adhesives, surfactants, and filler materials. Lubricants are used to decrease frictional forces between materials, such as polymer:polymer friction, polymer:filler friction, filler:filler friction, and filler:metal friction. In injection molding, the lubricants are typically applied to the mold itself as a mold release to prevent the polymer from sticking to the metal surface.